


The Storm

by Diomache



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomache/pseuds/Diomache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia inizia quando il gioco del trono è apparentemente finito, quando Daenerys ha vinto e Cercei è morta. La storia inizia quando La Tempesta è arrivata.<br/>L'inverno è qui e il Re del Nord ha bisogno della nuova Regina e dei suoi draghi, per sconfiggere i morti. Che accadrà adesso che Jon sa la verità?<br/>Mentre diventa ogni giorno sempre più freddo, nessuno è più al sicuro.<br/>Sansa si ritroverà a dover affrontare tutti i suoi demoni passati, divisa tra i sussurri di Petyr e la grandezza di Tyrion, mentre Bran continua a cadere (o a volare?), anche Arya ritroverà ciò che ha perso e anche chi credeva di aver perso per sempre.<br/>Nessuno potrà fermarsi, nemmeno Daenerys che dovrà finalmente apire quella porta rossa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

The Storm

Parte I  
"Mi metto ad urlare, grido che non sono uno Stark, che non è quello il mio posto. Non serve a niente: devo andare giù lo stesso. Comincio a scendere. Non ho una torcia per farmi luce così faccio scivolare le mani lungo i muri di pietra. Diventa sempre più buio. Ho voglia di urlare...E' a questo punto che tutte le volte mi sveglio"

 

Grande Inverno non assomigliava a niente che avesse mai visto.  
Le montagne alte che li fronteggiavano, i boschi che si facevano sempre più fitti al di là dell'Incollatura, le pietre, tutto sapeva di antico e di prezioso, di essenziale e buono, a Daenerys ricordava i racconti che aveva sentito sulla Antica Terra di Valyria, anche se erano dall'altra parte del mondo. Il freddo era pungente ma non la disturbava. Ormai aveva capito che le giornate calde e limpide di Meereen non sarebbero più tornate, e si era accorta di preferire decisamente le basse temperature, al caldo umido di Approdo del Re.  
Come promesso, solo un piccolo gruppo era adesso fuori dalle mura del Castello. I suoi draghi l'aspettavano distante, col il grosso del suo esercito. O quello che rimaneva.  
Tyrion la fiancheggiava a cavallo.  
Adesso che non era più nella sua Piramide, ma era in guerra ( da sempre, era sempre stata in guerra) non vestiva più come una regina. Vestiva come una Dothraki, con pantaloni, stivali, abiti pesanti e neri ed un mantello purpureo sulle spalle. Erano i colori della sua casata, casata di Re, ma lei adesso non si sentiva una regina (Regina di niente, le aveva detto Khal Moro. Ed era vero).  
La guerra a Sud era finita, avevano vinto. Allora perchè non si sentiva come aveva immaginato? Perchè non era felice, soddisfatta, come aveva pensato?  
Spero che ti porti felicità  
Forse perchè le sue navi erano state decimate, sotto i colpi di Euron, i suoi Dothraki morti a migliaia. Molti l'avevano abbandonata quando era stato vietato loro di vivere come avevano sempre fatto, predando e razziando. Nè lei nè Tyrion avevano potuto fare niente quando centinaia dei suoi Immacolati erano morti, battendosi per lei, per il suo sogno, per la sua casa.  
Forse poteva dare la colpa al fatto che anche Roccia del Drago era distrutta, dopo il lungo assedio, distrutta dai suoi stessi draghi, se quando c'era finalmente entrata non si era sentita come aveva immaginato.  
Questa era casa tua. Ma lei continuava a non sentire niente.  
Dov'era quel calore che provavano tutti, quando parlavano della propria casa? Persino Tyrion ricordava con affetto Castel Granito, e se la sua famiglia l'aveva solo disprezzato, umiliato e quasi ucciso.  
Poteva dire di essersi ripresa il suo posto, ma non che l'amasse. Continuava a pagare per i suoi desideri un prezzo troppo caro; tutte quelle morti gravavano sue giovani spalle.  
"Sono morti per me." confidava a Tyrion, bevendo vino, nella sua tenda. Parlavano sempre la sera.  
"Perchè credevano in te. Sanno che sarai una buona regina.Sai, forse non saremmo dovuti partire proprio adesso, potevamo rimanere ad Approdo del Re ancora qualche giorno"  
"I nostri alleati difenderanno i nostri interessi. E stanno ricostruendo la città" Non aveva mai visto il Tempio, il quartiere delle Pulci, la Sala del Trono... ma di sicuro niente sarebbe stato più come prima. Cercei aveva distrutto tutto. Tutto.  
"Lascia che diventi il Re delle ceneri"  
"Il popolo doveva vederti di più" La sua vittoria era stata celebrata con un grande banchetto aperto a tutta la città, a tutti i miserabili ed i poveri. Ma molti non erano venuti. I draghi facevano ancora paura.  
"Tocca a me battermi per loro adesso." gli aveva risposto lei, sorridendogli con gli occhi. "Dimostrargli chi sono. Uccidere questi Estranei, credo."  
"Vedi? è per cose come questa che la gente ti segue."  
"Ma tu non avresti dovuto, mi servivi ad Approdo del Re."  
"Ti servo di più a Nord, mia regina. Io li conosco." Nuovo sorso. "E se vuoi governare..."  
"Forse non governerò mai"  
"Non essere tragica." Occhi languidi e pungenti, quelli di Tyrion Lannister.  
"Pensi che sia vero? Che siano proprio... morti ?"  
"L'idea non piace nemmeno a me, ma credo agli uomini del Nord. Li schernivo un tempo ma poi li ho conosciuti, possiamo fidarci di loro."  
"Loro non si fideranno mai di me."  
"Lo faranno. Ti temono. " Il suo sguardo agganciò il suo. "Gli servi."  
"Il nostro esercito è decimato. Le forze del Nord ci eguagliano"  
C'era un qualcosa di estremamente dolce il quel nostro, quando lo diceva. Qualcosa a cui Tyrion si era terribilmente abituato. "Hai sempre i tuoi draghi."  
Certo che li aveva. Li aveva difesi con le unghie e con i denti. Nessuno avrebbe mai toccato i suoi draghi.  
"Senti.- disse quindi -cosa vuoi fare con lui."  
Non c'era bisogno di nominarlo. Il suo volto si fece più duro. "Non è chi dice di essere."  
"E se fosse?"  
"Non è importante."  
"Non è importante, adesso. - la corresse lui. Dany lo fissava con attenzione.- ma sono d'accordo con te. Se è vero quello che dicono, avremo bisogno di fare gruppo, contro i morti. Il padre o la madre di Jon Snow non ci interessano."  
"Quando avrò finito mi occuperò anche di lui."  
"Non vorrà il Trono di Spade, gli uomini del Nord odiano il Sud. E se lo volesse, potremmo stringere un'alleanza con lui. Potresti sposarlo"  
"Oppure ucciderlo"

-o-

Tutto il Castello fremeva per il loro arrivo. Tutti si chiedevano se la nuova regina avrebbe rispettato gli accordi, niente draghi, aveva chiesto Ser Daavos e Tyrion Lannister aveva ritenuto fosse una condizione ragionevole; portarli sarebbe stata solo un'inutile dimostrazione di forza. Eppure, infondo, tutti speravano di vederli. Le voci su di lei si rincorrevano, Jon ricordava che una volta Sam gli aveva parlato di lei, ne avevano discusso con Mastro Aemon, pochi giorni prima che se ne andasse.  
Deve essere una gran donna.  
"Non mi fido di lei." La voce di Sansa era risuonata un pò gutturale nell'ennesimo consiglio di guerra. Jon l'aveva guardata. Condivideva le sue perplessità, mentre Ser Davos spiegava loro che non erano nella posizione di riufiutare l'aiuto della conquistatrice di Westeros.  
"Ci ha liberato dai Lannister"  
"Cosa sono i Lannister" giustamente a Tormound non fregava un cazzo della famiglia (ex- famiglia) più importante dei Sette Regni.  
"Degli stronzi" aveva spiegato Jon, con un sorriso.  
"Cercei Lannister o Jon...Stark" tutti si erano voltati verso di lei. Ma Sansa guardava solo lui. Suo fratello. Dopo averlo ritrovato, non poteva pensare che le sarebbe stato tolto di nuovo, non accettava che suo padre non fosse anche il suo, lui, Jon, l'unico a somigliargli. "Chiunque fosse seduto sul trono non avrebbe fatto differenza per lei. Non facciamo finta che non sia un'invasore."  
"Anche loro sono degli invasori." Ser Davos s'era appoggiato al tavolo sui palmi delle mani. I suoi occhi azzurri erano seri e cupi "La barriera non resisterà ancora per molto. Forse i suoi draghi sono la nostra migliore opzione."  
"Forse l'unica." aveva aggiunto Jon. Osservava Sansa e si chiedeva come sarebbe stato da ragazzo sapere in anticipo che la sorella che più l'odiava avrebbe finito per aggrapparsi alla metà Stark che c'era in lui. Solo che non era quella, metà Stark. Ad ogni modo, non aveva importanza per lui. Rhaegar Targaryen poteva anche essere suo padre (e non poteva che credere, alle visioni di suo fratello Bran) ma lui non era un drago. Era uno Stark. Un lupo. E questo, non sarebbe cambiato.  
"Non posso credere che sia vero"  
Sansa era sconvolta quando l'aveva scoperto. "La mamma... ha sofferto per tutta la vita, biasimando nostro padre per un tradimento che non ha mai commesso."  
Una risata amara aveva contagiato anche Jon. "Beh, ha odiato anche me per questo."  
"Già" sussurrò lei.  
"Questo non cambia niente per noi." l'aveva rassicurata lui. "Io mi prenderò sempre cura di voi. Di te e di Bran. E quando la troveremo, anche di Arya."  
Una piccola voce dentro di lei aveva commentato che se poteva essere lo stesso per lei, per loro, non era altretttanto sicura che lo sarebbe stato anche per il Nord.  
Seguiranno te, la figlia di Lord Eddard Stark nata a qui, al Nord, o lui, il figlio bastardo di Rhaegar Targaryen, il figlio del drago, forse il prodotto di uno stupro perpretrato ai danni del Nord, ai danni di tua zia, Lyanna, che morì partorendolo?  
Erano i suoi pensieri, ma nella sua mentre prendevano la voce e le fattezze di Petyr Baelish. Riusciva a sussurrare al suo orecchio anche quando non c'era, e i suoi susurri erano scomodi, sbagliati ed allettanti.  
"Nessuno dovrà saperlo, per ora. Sistemati gli Estranei, sistemeremo anche questa cosa. Se saremo ancora vivi."  
Il Cavaliere delle Cipolle era difficile da contraddire. Ma avevano dovuto rivelare il segreto quando avevano saputo che Daenerys Targaryn minacciava di marciare contro di loro, oltre l'Incollatura.  
"Se li incontriamo e parliamo con loro della vera minaccia ..."  
"Il loro messaggio è chiaro" Sansa reggeva in mano una lunga pergamena. "Ci accusano della participazione alla Rivolta dell'Usurpratore. Non vuole trattare con noi e non crederà agli Estranei"  
"Beh quando le faranno il culo, se ne renderà conto"  
A volte Tormound non era così d'aiuto.  
"Le scriverò chi sono."  
Il Re del Nord, che non voleva essere chiamato Re, aveva attirato su di sé gli occhi di tutti.  
"Non ti crederà." Lei aveva un sorriso amaro in faccia. "Ci scaglierà addosso i suoi dannatissimi draghi.E anche se dirà di no, non possiamo comunque fidarci di lei. Cosa sappiamo sul suo conto?"  
Jon parlò quasi senza pensare. "Solo leggende"  
Parlavano di una ragazzina in esilio, venduta ad un Khal, sola nel deserto dopo la sua morte, non bruciata viva nella sua stessa pira, madre di draghi, distruttrice di catene, liberatrice della ex Baia degli Schiavisti.  
"Dobbiamo tentare" Ser Davos fissava il suo Re, anche se aveva smesso di credere ai Re, molto tempo prima. "Ti concederà il beneficio del dubbio. E avremo tempo per portarla dalla nostra parte. La minaccia degli estranei si sta diffondendo nel Nord, tutti lo sanno ormai. Deve esserle giunta voce, ma è straniera, potrebbe non averlo nemmeno considerato vero. Lei non sa niente del Nord."  
E io non so niente di lei.  
Era stato un pensiero così spontaneo che scosse Jon nel profondo. Incontrarla era quello che aveva segretamente voluto di più da quando aveva saputo la verità sulla sua famiglia, ma era anche ciò che lo disturbava di più. Da ragazzo aveva letto tante cose sui Targaryen, era così affascinato dalle loro gesta, dai draghi, dalle loro intricate storie familiari, dalla pazzia, dalla grandezza.  
Ma farne parte non era nei piani.  
Proprio adesso che il Nord gli restituiva il suo posto nella sua famiglia, il destino glielo negava di nuovo.

-o-

"Io non conosco molto bene l'etichetta, mia signora. So come ci si rivolge ad una Regina ma non so come si rivolgano due Re tra di loro. è una questione piuttosto recente, per me."  
In realtà non aveva dimistichezza con le regine in generale, l'unica che avesse mai visto era Cercei Lannister, quando aveva fatto loro visita accompagnando Re Robert.  
La Sala Grande era vuota. C'erano solo due guardie, lasciate rispettivamente da Daenerys Targaryen e da Jon Stark, come garante delle rispettive incolumità.  
Non importava quanto aveva fantasticato su quell'incontro.  
Niente eguagliava l'averla di fronte. Niente eguagliava leggere nei suoi occhi che per lei era lo stesso.  
Daenerys aveva rispettato i patti. La Regina d'Argento,conquistatrice di Westeros, era arrivata al Castello con pochi fidati uomini (Tyrion Lannister? Non credeva ai suoi occhi) e la delusione generale fu palpabile quando la videro a cavallo di un destriero bianco e non di uno dei suoi draghi, come si diceva avesse conquistato Castel Granito.  
Anche lui l'aveva accolta con un piccolo manipolo di persone, il suo consiglio più ristretto, mentre tutti i Lord delle altre casate del Nord sarebbero arrivati da lui solo l'indomani. Non si immaginava che dopo pochissimi convenievoli scambiati più che altro da Ser Davos e Tyrion Lannister, lei prendessa parola, dicendo, semplicemente. "Lasciateci."  
Perfino il suo Primo Ministro l'aveva guardata con sorpresa. Il suo sguardo era chiaramente perplesso riguardo alla sua totale mancanza di diplomazia.  
"Per favore" aggiunse lei, solo per assecondarlo.  
Sansa e Ser Davos l'avevano guardato interrogativi, e lui aveva accettato con un piccolo cenno del capo.  
Era d'accordo con lei. Prima di qualsiasi discorso, doveva poterla guardare in faccia.  
Quindi ora erano soli, seduti ad un tavolo, con un bicchiere di vino ciascuno.  
Lei prese un sorso dal suo calice ma continuava a non parlare. Lo fissava avidamente e Jon capiva che cercava qualcosa in lui, qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa di suo fratello, qualcosa di se stessa.  
Qualcosa che lui non poteva darle.  
Lei era così diversa da lui, così simile a quello che scrivevano nei libri. Capelli bianchi, occhi viola, e quell'ardore inquieto, non sembrava una dama profumata, una regina, una lady del Sud, sembrava quello che era sempre stata, una Khaleese Dothraki.  
Quando finalmente lei finì di studiarlo, lui capì di averla delusa. "Mi dispiace." disse, senza nemmeno conoscerne il motivo. Lei evitava di guardarlo, stringendo in mano un bicchiere sempre più vuoto.  
"Non sei suo figlio." disse infine, restituendogli uno sguardo duro. "Non sei il figlio di Rhaegar."  
Jon sapeva che i suoi dubbi erano legittimi, ma quelle parole lo fecero arrabbiare. "Mio fratello Brandon non è un bugiardo. Lui è il Corvo Con Tre Occhi, lui ha visto" pensava che quelle parole per lei non avessero significato ma Daenerys sembrava aver capito.  
Evidentemente chi poteva restare incolume dentro una pira di fuoco poteva dare credito alla magia antica del Nord.  
"Ma questo non cambia la mia posizione, io non ho alcuna ambizione sul Trono di Spade. Non lascerò mai il Nord o la mia famiglia. Io sono nato qui, sono cresciuto come uno Stark, come mia madre. " riferirsi a sua madre come ad una donna con un nome era una cosa nuova per lui. "Io appartengo al Nord."  
Erano state parole dure per lei, Jon l'aveva capito da come aveva rapidamente cambiato espressione, il suo viso era diventato meno duro, meno distante, i suoi occhi languidi e liquidi come vino. Temette di averla offesa, per un istante, rifiutando così categoricamente la parentela che li legava, ma non era disposto a rinunciare alla sua vera famiglia.  
"Ti invidio, Re del Nord."  
Queste parole lo colpirono. Lei aveva un sorriso amaro negli occhi che nascondeva i tanti mesi della sua infanzia perduta, senza un padre, una madre, senza una casa, principessa di un popolo che non conosceva e che non si curava di lei, eternamente in esilio, eternamente sola, circondata da uomini con cui aveva intrecciato solo rapporti di potere, o che l'avevano tradita, abbandonata o forse mai nemmeno davvero amata.  
L'unico dolce ricordo che aveva della sua famiglia erano i racconti su Rhaegar di Ser Barristan Selmy, le strappavano un sorriso perchè immaginava suo fratello in tanti modi ed ogni racconto era una nuova scoperta per lei. Immaginava che incontrare suo figlio sarebbe stato l'ennesimo tassello alla scoperta di chi chiamavano ultimo drago , immaginava di avere delle risposte, ma non ce n'erano.  
Era sicuramente un uomo buono e valoroso, Jon Stark. Aveva gli occhi buoni di un cucciolo ma sapeva benissimo che nascondeva anche zanne da lupo. Non era un ambizioso, e non lo immaginava, ma adesso che poteva guardarlo in faccia credeva alle parole di Tyrion.  
"Jon Snow, Stark, Targaryen chiamalo come vuoi, non cambia. Lui non vorrà il Trono, non si metterà contro di te."  
"Sono contenta di sapere che siamo dalla stessa parte." disse quindi lei.  
Aveva di nuovo un tono formale. Lui aveva preso le distanze dalla sua famiglia e questo l'aveva ferita, in qualche modo, ma aveva anche ammesso che non l'avrebbe combattuta e questo glielo riconosceva.  
"Lo siamo. Tutto il Nord ti è grato per essere venuta."  
"Avete appoggiato la mia ascesa al Trono, non vi siete uniti ai miei nemici, questo fa di noi degli alleati."  
"Immagino di sì"  
"Bene. Se sei d'accordo, riprenderemo le questioni di guerra domani quando saranno arrivati anche i tuoi Lord." Jon non immaginava che avrebbe voluto interagire anche con loro, ma di nuovo la riteneva una buona idea.  
"Bene"  
"E quando tutto questo sarà finito, parleremo anche dell'Indipendenza del Nord."  
Lui cercò di non mostrarsi troppo stupito, ma dannazione, lo era. Con Ser Davos si era dilungato in lunghe chiacchierate politiche, prima che gli Estranei arrivassero, per raggiungere quel traguardo, per il popolo del Nord, e lei glielo aveva ceduto in cambio della sua mancata pretesa al Trono.  
"Non immaginavamo che saresti stata d'accordo- disse onestamente- Anche se ho sentito che hai concesso a Yara Greyjoy di regnare sulle Isole di ferro."  
"E io non immaginavo che avremmo evitato ... una guerra.- voleva dire danza dei draghi, ma non lo disse. - Yara è stata al mio fianco con le sue navi e può regnare a patto di rispettare i Sette Regni e la loro integrità. E sarà valido anche per il Nord."  
"Gli uomini del Nord non sono predatori."  
"Tanto meglio"  
Jon capì che Daenerys stava cambiando umore di nuovo e lo stesso valeva per lui. La sua improvvisa freddezza e quella stupida ed offensiva allusione l'avevano innervosito. "I tuoi antenati hanno unito i Sette Regni, hanno tolto le individualità ed indipendenze. Tu gliele ridarai?"  
"I miei antenati hanno fatto molte cose." soffiò lei, alzandosi improvvisamente. "Sono molto stanca Jon Stark, devo congedarmi"  
Lui l'imitò velocemente. "Ma certo."  
Lei lo salutò con un sorriso ed un piccolo cenno del capo e lui fece altrettanto.  
Poco dopo, alle orecchie curiose dei suoi consiglieri, avrebbe raccontato che l'incontro era andato inaspettatamente bene per il Nord e che la nuova Regina del Sud l'aveva stupito, che aveva messo in chiaro la sua posizione verso il trono di spade e che lei gli aveva promesso l'indipendenza del Nord, come riconoscenza. Poi, mentre tutti gli altri brindavano a quella incredibile conclusione politica (dimenticandosi per un istante che il Nord non sarebbe più esistito e nemmeno il Sud, se perdevano la guerra) lui si era ritrovato a pensare a quello che quell'incontro non gli aveva portato.  
Era stato così arrabbiato, quando aveva scoperto tutto, l'aveva detestata così tanto, Daenerys Targaryen, per nessun motivo se non quello che lei era la prova che la sua famiglia esisteva ancora e doveva farci i conti, non poteva semplicemente dimenticare che fossero esistiti i draghi, i Targaryen, suo padre, come un nuovo incubo sulla sua identità.  
E tutto questo era tornato a galla, quando l'aveva vista.  
Suo padre era Eddard Stark e questo il suo cuore non l'avrebbe mai cambiato. Suo padre era l'uomo del Nord, rispettato ed amato dalla loro gente, un uomo gusto, morto per la verità.  
Però suo padre aveva anche gli occhi di Daenerys Targaryen e il suo colore di capelli. Forse suo padre si muoveva come lei, parlava come lei; forse quel sorriso lontano era anche il suo sorriso.  
Pensava che avrebbe provato più rabbia verso di lei, più risentimento e invece si era trovato ad ammirare la regina dei draghi, sapeva che era una donna orgogliosa, forte, e in migliaia ad Essos la chiamavano Mhysa, perchè grazie a lei più nessuno avrebbe mai conosciuto la schiavitù. E sapeva che anche Rhaegar era così, era giusto, era un uomo d'onore, Eddard stesso glielo aveva narrato.  
Per questo rispose no a sua sorella, quando questa gli chiese " Quindi non avete parlato di Rhaegar. Ma pensi che lo farai?"  
Rispose no perchè non aveva bisogno di sapere nient'altro.  
Perchè suo padre era morto ad Approdo del Re, ucciso da Joffrey Lannister, suo padre dagli occhi grigi e il volto duro, ma tutto il Nord l'avrebbe sempre ricordato.  
Perchè suo padre era morto per amore, nella Battaglia del Tridente, ma per scorgere qualcosa di lui non doveva più leggere nessun libro o rincorrere altri racconti, gli bastava semplicemente guardare Daenerys Targaryen.  
-o-

"Incredibile, vero?"  
"Sì." rispose lei. Lo era.  
Ritrovarsi seduta davanti ad un fuoco acceso, nella sua casa, con un uomo che mai nella vita aveva pensato di incontrare di nuovo. Tyrion Lannister. L'uomo buono della corte, suo marito, l'unico che non l'avesse umiliata, bistrattata, l'uomo che aveva preso le sue parti davanti a Joffrey, l'aveva coperta, rivestita, sposata. E rispettata.  
"Quante ne abbiamo passate, Sansa Stark." disse lui appoggiando la testa nella poltrona. "A volte mi chiedo, come abbiamo fatto a sopravvivere tanto a lungo?" I suoi occhi ridevano e Sansa sorrise con lui.  
"Tu me l'avevi predetto."  
"Sul serio?"  
"Lady Stark tu vivrai più a lungo di tutti noi"  
"Sono davvero intelligente."  
Lei arricciò appena la bocca. Poche settimane prima, al suo posto, c'era stato Jon, e come con Jon aveva fatto pace con la sua infanzia ed i suoi errori di ragazzina, adesso era la sua vita alla corte dei Lannister a chiedere una resa, il suo passato finalmente si riappacificava con il suo presente, tutto tornava (quasi) a posto.  
Tyrion sembrò leggere nei suoi pensieri. Distolse lo sguardo, sembrava in cerca di parole che non trovava, e per un uomo come lui doveva essere davvero anomalo, restare senza parole da dire. Gli occhi di lei si fecero lucidi e Sansa li posò sul fuoco del camino, perchè ancora aveva paura a mostrarsi fragile, in pubblico.  
Lui le tese la mano.  
Lei tornò a guardarlo, perdendosi nei suoi dolci occhi di Leone, l'unico vero degno Leone Lannister, e quando lei, incerta, gli consegnò la propria, lui ne baciò il dorso con una dolcezza che Sansa non aveva conosciuto mai. Una lacrima le sfuggì dagli occhi e dovette retrarre velocemente la mano, per asciugarla.  
Tyrion le fu grato di quel gesto, perchè un altro secondo ancora e non sarebbe più stato in grado di lasciarla.  
"Basta, parliamo dei momenti balli." Disse infine superando l'imbarazzo. "Ci vorrebbe del vino, però"  
"Io non bevo."  
"Beh, dovresti imparare." ghignò. "Avanti, Sansa. Raccontami il momento migliore da quando hai lasciato ad Approdo del Re. La cosa più bella. Ed io ti racconterò la mia. Anzi ne ho due."  
"Addirittura due? Beh anche io ne ho due."  
"Prima le signore."  
"Ritrovare Jon, al Castello Nero. Sapere che Arya è viva." disse con un sorriso laterale. Tyrion notò quanto fosse magnifica, quando era serena. "Mi manca. Non siamo mai andate d'accordo. Lei era l'unica a dirmi in faccia quanto fossi stupida."  
"La ritroverai." le assicurò lui. "Ha la pelle dura tua sorella."  
Chissà cosa ha fatto. Chi ha incontrato, in tutti questi anni. Chissà dov'è. Chissà se mi odia.  
"Tocca a te."  
"Ordine cronologico. Vedere Drogon per la prima volta." Lei alzò un sopracciglio vermiglio, interrogativa, e lui si spiegò. "Uno dei draghi. Immenso, volava sopra di me, era altissimo. Volevo piangere lo giuro."  
"Piacerebbe anche a me, vederli. Ma credo ne avrei paura."  
"Credo di no. Sono creature imponenti ma sia tu che io i veri mostri li abbiamo visti in faccia. - si scambiarono un veloce sguardo.- e poi i suoi draghi mi adorano" disse ridacchiando. "Potrei presentarti io a loro, se vuoi"  
Sansa si divertiva. La compagnia di Tyrion era davvero piacevole. "Sta bene. Tocca a me. Uccidere Ramsay Bolton"  
Tyrion si voltò a guardarla. Illuminata dal fuoco per metà, catturata dal buio per l'altra.  
Forse era diventata così Sansa Stark. Forse della ragazza pura, dolce,ingenua che aveva conosciuto non era rimasto niente o forse solo metà.  
I suoi occhi però non esprimevano tutta la soddisfazione che aveva dichiarato verbalmente. Una grossa fitta allo stomaco colpì il Leone Lannister vedendovi ancora tanto, troppo dolore.  
"Rilancio con : vedere mia sorella, vedere il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi... quando mi ha visto arrivare con Daenerys Targaryen" scoppiò a ridere e anche la rossa si lasciò coinvolgere. "Oh qui ci vuole decisamente del vino."  
Sansa ne fece portare, poi Tyrion fermò la serva che glielo stava servendo, lo prese personalmente per versarlo a lei. "Ottima sera per iniziare a bere."  
Lei sorrise e lui pensò che non avrebbe mai voluto che smettesse.  
"Tocca a me. Vedere morire Joffrey Baratheon"  
Tyrion scoppiò letteralmente a ridere, affondando la schiena sulla poltrona. "è stato impagabile."  
"Oh sì" convenne lei, bevendo ancora dal calice. A quanto sembrava il Lannister stava inziando al vino proprio chiunque, in quel periodo.  
"Ma quello che mi domando - inziò, e per un attimo la rossa temette che lui volesse rinfacciarle di essere scappata, di averlo lasciato solo al processo che li imputava entrambi.- ma per gli dei, perchè non l'abbiamo fatto noi? L'avremmo organizzato molto meglio, e avrebbe sofferto molto di più"  
Sansa rise con lui, davanti al focolare di Grande Inverno.  
E di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, le mura di pietra della Sala Grande, conoscevano il suono delle sua risata.

 

"Quella notte sognò di essere Rhaegar. Sognò di cavalcare verso il Tridente. Ma era un drago che cavalcava, non un cavallo. Quando vide l'esercito dell'Usurpatore schierato sulla riva opposta del fiume, con le armature fatte di ghiaccio, lei li irrorò con fuoco di drago, sciogliendoli come rugiada, tramutando il Tridente in un fiume in piena."

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao ragazzi! Ecco a voi questa mia piccola e personalissima 7 stagione. Spero che vi piaccia :) un bacio, D.


End file.
